Blogging
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: My idea on what Ichigo would write in his blog, if he has one. It'd be filled with things he goes through each day, with Grimmjow added to the fun. Ichi's life with added crack and a hacker!Ishida. GrimmIchi.
1. This is crazy!

Eh... This was written entirely out of fun. Initially posted it at LJ, but decided to share it here. It's gonna be multi-chap, but will be updated randomly.

**Title:** Blogging  
**Pairing:** GrimmIchi, possibly one-sided ones later  
**Rating:** M (because Ichi's memory can be vivid... lol)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach or its characters. All goes to Kubo-sensei... who still hasn't shown Grimmjow's state in the manga yet!! RAWR.  
Hope you enjoy my crazy writing, even though it's short. Oh, and it's most likely OOC on Ichigo's part. It's just my speculation of what he _really _wants to write/keeps in his head XD

* * *

**THIS IS CRAZY!  
**Friday, 7th March

Alright, I know I haven't been blogging for a while now, but hey, I was busy with the kicking small fry Hollows, school, homework, crazy Shinigamis calling me up for stupid missions, avoiding Urahara and his crazy experiments - and trying to contain Grimmjow from jumping me at any random moment. It's tiring enough without that fucking panther around threatening to rape me any time he chooses to. Argh!

And speaking of threatening to rape me, something _interesting_ happened in school today: Grimmjow did it again. IN CLASS. Where everyone except me, Ishida, Chad and Inoue couldn't see him. Heck, I think Keigo and Tatsuki could see him too. They were gaping at that fucker just like we were.

He went "Oi Berry!!" from the classroom window beside my desk all of a sudden and the usual lot of us immediately snapped their attention to him. Ishida looked like he was going to shoot a freaking arrow at him; Chad looked nervous; Inoue seemed to want to reach for her Shun Shun Rikka right there. And as for me? I was glaring at him to GO AWAY.

Which he apparently didn't, and I ever doubt will, notice.

Then he continues to go on by yelling a short yet most certainly disturbing demand to be heard from enemy to enemy (to any normal person): "You and me. Sex. NOW."

I could have jumped out of the window, not to go to that fucking bastard, but to end my life right there. Fortunately, my teacher was calling my name, asking me why I was staring out the window and not paying attention. Not that I ever really do pay attention to her lessons, but anyway -

Ishida stared at me with a horrified look; Chad seemed to be muttering something under his breath with an embarrassed expression, and Inoue… I swear I thought I saw a_ smirk _on Inoue's face! She must think I'm a freak or something!!!

So I ran out of the classroom with the usual excuse of wanting to go to the bathroom. Shit like that works, amazingly. I heard that fucking Hollow snort at the rest of my classmates' expression. As I ran out of the classroom (heading for the toilet to relieve myself of the embarrassment in front of my friends), I tried to remind myself to give that asshole a fucking kick in the groin.

Too bad I didn't.

As usual Grimmjow had me dancing in his palm the moment he greeted me in the guys' toilet. _Why_ does that insensitive, sex-depraved jerk have to have such skilful hands? And that sinful tongue… GOD, it just makes me horny thinking about it.

...Okay fine.

We did it in the toilet. Stupid prick! Didn't he care if we got caught?! Especially when he made me moan that loudly!!

Arrggh I swear I can hear that bastard laughing at my state right now! …But frankly, it _was_ a kinky thing to do…

Ah, thank god I got this blog locked. Not being able to type out my real thoughts and keeping them all in inside my head can drive me insane!

Besides Grimmjow.

In bed.

...Shit shit shit. Grimmjow's dirty ideas are rubbing onto me! That influential bastard! I'm so gonna kick his ass soon!

I hope he drops by tonight.

**Deathberry _at 8.53pm_  
_3 comments_**

------------------------------------------

Comment by QAhatesyou 9.34pm, 7th March  
_Wow, Kurosaki. I had no idea you were gay._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.42pm, 7th March  
_Who the hell is this?! How did you even get in here?! It's locked!!_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.48pm, 7th March  
_Oh, just someone… And as for your other question – it's a secret. :)_

* * *

Hope it's good! Review if you want, but they're always welcome and deeply appreciated. 


	2. Creep

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BLEACH.  
I'm soooo happy to get that many reviews in like, half a day. I didn't expect to get that many reviews since this was written out of fun, so I'm so very PLEASED! I've already written the next 'post' too, but maybe I'll drag it out and make you guys wait (mwahaha). Or not. I can't resist the temptation of posting up a finished work as quickly as possible too. Hope you enjoy this crazy post of 'Ichigo's blog'!

* * *

**CREEPY...  
**Sunday, 9th March

It seems that changing my password and all the techy crap of a blog helped. That creep from Friday totally creeped me out, and fortunately, I didn't get any comments for yesterday's post. This is a private blog! Not meant to be read! That's why I set it to private! How invasive can people be? And that tone... Reminds me of Ishida… (shudder)

Okay, back to blogging.

It was a usual Sunday. I completed my homework, helped Yuzu out in the kitchen, helped the old man do some of his work in the clinic and the normal stuff. I decided to take a long walk after dinner. I used to do so last time, but because of all the havoc from fighting Hollows and all I didn't get the chances to. Didn't ask anyone to accompany me, though; I really needed some alone time from all the rowdiness of the usual company.

Which usually consists of only one person. Get a 2 metre tall guy with a shitty personality, huge ego, smart-ass mouth, gaping hole through his stomach, slap on teal hair and eyes and you get the most irritating, rowdiest _asshole_ in the universe.

So I was blissfully sitting at a quiet area of the park. For some reason there wasn't a single person there, so I decided to sit there. The peace and quiet was soothing, and I had to enjoy it to the fullest before said asshole would disturb me again.

But someone up there must have some issues with me (most likely Aizen, though hell would freeze over before I would call him 'God'). It's unnerving to have Grimmjow finding me wherever I am.

I was leaning back on the bench with my eyes closed when I felt something groping my thigh. I immediately snapped my eyes open and gave the hardest smack to Grimmjow's head I could muster. Who else could it be besides that perverted bastard? He cursed at me while I gave him a smirk; it's both funny and kinda sexy of him to get all pissed and swearing.

Forget what I just said.

I yelled at him for trying to pull such a thing in public, and he said to me with that husky voice of his when he's trying to seduce me into having sex, "There isn't anyone around. Come on, it'll be an interesting experience."I gaped at him in disgust and smacked him on the head again.

But this time he grabbed my wrists, slammed me down to the bench while pinning my arms down. At that moment I thought he was really going to _rape_ me. Though that wouldn't be the first time. He was grinning that maniacal grin where it usually meant that he was going to enjoy this through and through. I was kicking and struggling to break free - I just _had_ to forget that he loved it when 'his prey struggles'. Sadistic bastard.

He licked his lips as he virtually molests me with his eyes. Frankly that is one of the things that can turn me on. But because _we were in public_, I was concentrating on trying to look out for anyone coming. And while I was distracted, Grimmjow was sucking at my neck, leaving marks that I later screamed in his face for. God, if we were in any other private place, I would have enjoyed it a little more. Screaming "No sex!" and "We're in public!!" didn't help at all. I should have known.

"If ya don't want people to come runnin', then stop screamin' like a bitch already," I remembered him growl. "I'd rather ya moanin' than whinin', Ichi," he added. I tried to knee him in the groin but the bastard pulled away. I almost gasped though, at how cold the night was without the heat source (aka Grimmjow) against me. I almost said it out loud, but held it back because he'd most likely say something corny like 'I know ya know that I'm hot' or whatever. I don't make such stupid things up.

So he resumed his molestation of me, enjoying every moment that we were in public, and me squirming nervously under him. He groped all over me for what seemed like hours (but later I checked it was only a few minutes) and then he moved on to slip those godly hands of his into my pants.

"NO SEX!" I screamed at him once again. He gave a slight pout but I had hope that that was a sign of him giving in. I knew my bitching would wear him down at least. Or so I thought. He then gave me that grin again and I wanted to shrivel up and die. He pulled my chin and we had a short yet heated kiss. He moved his lips to my ear (where it was unusually sensitive and the bastard knew just what he was doing) whispering in that sexy voice again, "Alright, no sex…" I felt relief wash over me but he continued, "I'm still gonna make ya moan for me, Ichi." And I wanted to die again.

But I really shouldn't lie to myself. I remembered giving a barely audible moan when he grabbed my hardening dick. His molestation never fails to make me hard – that I am willing to admit. He starts pumping me and I grab onto him. Grimmjow had that smug smirk on his face as usual but I can't help but melt against him. He slightly squeezes his grip on me and I gave a hitched groan.

The fucker snickered. I smacked him on the head again.

So he continued to stroke me, his hands pumping faster as he squeezed out every moan out of me. I had to pant for breath and my throat was getting dry from all the vocalizing of my ecstasy, but I wouldn't deny that it felt good. He locked his lips on mine, sucking and licking on my bottom lip until it felt swollen. I decided to return him the favor, already uncaring whether people would come or not. That prick has skills at influencing me to his ways.

I rubbed at the bulge of his pants and I could feel it was very hard. I almost regretted on demanding on the 'no sex in public' thing. _Almost_.

I heard him groan slightly and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, with that irritating mask scraping at my skin. I couldn't help but moan too. His hand moved faster and I dipped my hand into his pants to give him the same service. My vision was getting blurry and I was feeling slightly high already. I was getting close and I could feel he was too.

He raised his head slightly so that his face leveled with mine. I immediately shut my eyes close, feeling heat rush to my face. Grimmjow loved to watch my expression when I'm in that state, and I never am comfortable with it. I felt his lips press on mine and with a few more jerks of his hand, I gave a guttural groan as my orgasm came. For a moment I blanked out on everything but I heard Grimmjow groan along with me and I could feel the familiar stickiness on my hand.

Everything else that happened after that was just a blur to me. All I could remember was the embarrassment of doing such a thing outdoors and in public, even if there wasn't anyone around! Grimmjow was grinning all the way, obviously satisfied though he did mutter about it being 'much better if we just fucked'. I was too tired to reply, but I did smack him good. That pervert.

Somehow I managed to get back, though I had no idea how disoriented I may have looked, 'cause Yuzu and Karin were staring at me weirdly. Even my dad stopped his usual flying kick in mid-air to have a good look at me before he continued. The crazy old goat ended up getting my elbow in his face.

It's a normal Sunday alright.

**Deathberry _at 9.45pm_  
0 comments**

****

Can anyone have THAT vivd memory? I'm sure Ichigo does XD


	3. Can my life get any weirder?

Blog posts are usually short, so same goes for Ichigo's blog posts, unfortunately. It'll only be a long post if he decides to write the dirty details of what he does with Grimm. Speaking of smut, I'm afraid there won't be any for the next few chapters.

Because I love to torture Ichigo by depriving him of Grimmjow XD

* * *

**CAN MY LIFE GET ANY WEIRDER?  
**Tuesday, 11th March

It seems that last Friday's 'traumatizing' incident involving Grimmjow hadn't been forgotten by my group of friends. I could feel the nervous and tense atmosphere followed by the strange stares they had on me. I'm sure Grimmjow's words were still fresh on their minds. How can I ever explain to them? Fortunately they didn't ask me about it. But their actions told it all.

Chad was obviously avoiding me, along with Keigo who gave me a cracked, nervous grin like the one where he would give when Ikkaku threatens to kill him. Tatsuki stared at me throughout the day. More like glared. Inoue however was… happier than usual. She was bouncing all over me asking me 'How was it? How was it??' I had no idea what the heck she was talking about. I think she was referring to last Friday, but… No can't be… I'd rather not think about it.

But then there's Ishida. That pansy. I caught him staring at me… _weirdly_ throughout classes and also during lunch break. He's totally gay; I know he is.

I have the gut feeling that that creep from last Friday was him. I'm not sure but the feeling's there. Urgh. If it really is him,I'm in deep trouble.Ah, no use brooding about it. If it really was him, so far I see no signs that he's spread it.

Which is good. Or I'll burn all the stuff that he's sewn. Like thosefrilly dresses he sewed for girls. I'm sure he wears them every time he completes one of those. Freak.

So besides being slightly tensed around my friends (it's all Grimmjow's fault!), the day was very peaceful. No Hollows to take care of, no Shinigami disturbances, and there wasn't even the daily flying kick I would receive when I got home. My dad had to go visit a patient, and Yuzu and Karin had their own stuff to do at school. So I was alone at home.

Truthfully I don't particularly like being alone at home. Yeah there's the peace and quiet, but it just makes me feel sort of empty. And from there I'd start _missing someone_. Don't make me repeat that, it's embarrassing enough to admit that I actually miss someone (besides my family members). I would never ever say such a thing out loud. Or that egoistic prick would do something I wouldn't like.

Like going _torturously slow_ at foreplay. He'd drag out every moan from me to satisfy his sadistic needs. And maybe he'd bring out those chains again.

(shudder)

And he claims he got it from Aizen. What the fuck? I would never believe it of course. I wouldn't even _dare_ to think of the things Aizen does to his Arrancar servants with those types of things. Yeah, it's most probably Grimmjow trying to cover up his perverted hobbies of buying S&M stuff. I'm sure he does.

Though I _did_ like the ropes…

...God, I'm getting weirder each moment I spend with that teal-haired maniac. And thank god for private blog settings.

So yeah, there I was sitting restlessly on my bed and alone at home with nothing to do. I was trying hard to deny the fact that I have this tiniest little whiny voice in my head, nagging at me to call Grimmjow. I would have, if he was easier to contact. Besides, he's the one who comes and goes as he likes. I only have to wait. And I don't really like waiting.

Oh and don't get me wrong; I **wasn't** pining for him! I just needed… some company, that's all.

Really.

...Okay, fine! I needed a good screw. That teal-haired bastard's horniness is now attaching itself to me. I don't like it. It makes me _want him_ too much. But hey, he is a sexy bastard – that's something even I can't deny.

So I was alone and bored. Amazingly enough, besides his ability to being able to locate me wherever I am, he can apparently tell when I'm 'free to entertain him'. Jerk. …But I really shouldn'tcomplain.

Grimmjow seemed pretty happy that the family was out. When he thinks like that, I fear the worst. Because each time the family's out, he'd demand we have sex somewhere else besides in my room. The last time we did it was at the couch, and I swear we could have been caught if I hadn't heard my dad's crazy yelling when he was about to open the door. And fortunately there wasn't any evidence of what we did. And that jerk practically laughed his head off when I was all hysterical in fear of getting caught! Doesn't he have any shame?!

And this afternoon, he went: "Ichi, let's do it in the kitchen!"

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at him. He laughed at my face. I hate the fact that I could blush so easily. He then starts his seduction by groping my arm and getting his face close to my neck where his breath on my skin would take away mine. I never fail to wonder how he could have such godly powers of seduction. He's better off being an incubus than an Arrancar!

"C'mon, Ichi," he purred into my ear. Fucking spoilt cat. "I know ya want it too." Of course, I denied. We could get caught again! And it's disgusting to do it in a place where you handle food!! I denied and denied and denied…

But we still ended up doing it in the kitchen. On the kitchen counter. And then on the dining table.Which almost brokeunder us.

I banged my head on the wall a couple of times after thatat my pathetic failure to resist temptation while Grimmjow goes around the house half-naked with a banana in his mouth. And I got hard again at that sight.

Grimmjow is totally making me into a pervert.

**Deathberry _at 9.07pm_  
6 comments**

--------------------------------

Comment by QAhatesyou 9.16pm, 11th March  
_I'm amazed, Kurosaki, that you could actually deduce that it was me. I applaud you.  
__And I'm impressed that you seem to have such an interesting, besides active, sex life._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.32pm, 11th March  
_What the -?! It really IS you, Ishida?!!?! You freak! Get out of my blog, however you entered it!!_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.40pm, 11th March  
_Haven't you heard of 'hacking', Kurosaki? And no, I won't. Your blog is too interesting to not read. Besides, I'm considerate enough so I won't tell on you. Even I have some secrets on my own that I wouldn't want anyone to know about, Kurosaki._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.46pm, 11th March  
_Yeah, like you wearing those dresses that you sew?_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.51pm, 11th March  
_I DO NOT! Anyway, keep on writing. I'm very __**very**__ interested. See you tomorrow in school, Kurosaki. :)_

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.55pm, 11th March  
..._You're totally creeping me out, Ishida._

* * *

I really think it's fitting of Ishida to actually cross-dress as a secret hobby... Look at his fetish on sewing those dresses or Rukia/Orihime/Kon! 

And yay for kitchen sex? Somebody care to write that? GrimmIchi in the kitchen? 8D


	4. And my friends are weirder

**AND MY FRIENDS ARE WEIRDER  
**Thursday, 13th March

I thought I was weird. But it turns out that my friends are weirder. Like Ishida, for one. He SMIRKS every time his eyes land on me. And that glint in his eye reminds me of Grimmjow about to jump me or something. It scares the living shit out of me.

And it wasn't only me who noticed. Inoue noticed it too, and at first she stared blankly at Ishida. I was expecting her to freak out on Ishida for leering at me but instead she _squealed_. She squealed _in joy_. And starts bouncing up and down like Chizuru does to her. She was talking so fast but I caught words like "so cute!" and "make out!" and… and… "yaoi".

Inoue is a yaoi fangirl. I had no idea. No wonder she _smirked_ when Grimmjow pulled off that stunt last Friday! God, since when am I surrounded by weirdos?! I thought it was only Rukia at first, who starts by living in my closet. Then it's Ishida with his sewing obsession and now it turns out he's gay, with the bugging suspicion in me that he _wants me_. Plus, Inoue's a yaoi fangirl (besides her usual weird choice of food).

If it turns out that Chad has some weird fetish that he would come clean with sooner or later, I'd hide in my room for a week. Same goes to Tatsuki if she starts declaring that she's lesbian. Actually, I don't find that surprising.

Anyway, Rukia and Renji returned to the human world to join us again. Speaking of Renji, I think he's another weirdo too. Even without the tattoos. When he joined the usual lot of us for lunch on the school roof, he went "Ichigo, did you… do something?" And he looks at me closely. Like, really closely.So close his nose touches mine.

Ishida smirked and snorted loudly. Rukia looked at us dumbly. Inoue squealed her fangirl squeal. Fortunately Chad was there to stop her, or she might have pushed Renji into me, and god knows _what_ would happen if she did. I freak out hysterically in my head. Then I cleared my throat, keeping myself calm and asks what he meant by that.

He went, "I don't know you look… happy." I joined Rukia by looking dumbly at him. "What? He's not frowning or scowling as much now!" he pointed out. Everyone turned to look at me. And starts nodding in agreement. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"Oooh, Renji's right!" Rukia said, "Something good happened? It's been only a month, Ichigo! Did you get a girlfriend?" Rukia teases. Inoue, Chad and Ishida snorted. I glared at Ishida. But Inoue and Chad! They must have known about Grimmjow now, because of his stupid stunt, since he did shout words that might as well be a confession of our involvement. Rukia and Renji didn't know, and I am _not_ willing to have the Shinigami know of it!

Rukia gasped; I must have blushed then, because I did remember feeling the heat on my face. But Renji's expressionwas the reason that made melist him as another weirdo in my life. He looked shocked, flustered and… _excited_ to see me blush? I swear my life never fails to amaze me with its ever-growing weirdness.

Fortunately the bell rang at that moment, and I could escape from all the impounding weirdness that was confusing me. It's all Grimmjow's fault! It's his stupidity for doing that on Friday!

I got back from school as usual and I haven't seen Grimmjow so far. I haven't seen him since yesterday.

No, I'm NOT worried. It's just a fleeting thought. Really, I'm not concerned for that teal-haired perverted bastard. …I'm not _that_ concerned. Besides, he's the Sexta Espada, he can take care of himself. Who knows, maybe that prick's found a new toy to play with or maybe he's bored of me or something.

Crap, I sound like a woman. Argh, he can not come back for all I care.

That asshole.

**Deathberry _at8.59pm_  
8 comments**

----------------------------------------------------------

Comment by QAhatesyou 9.07pm, 13th March  
_About the staring... Well, let's just say your past blog posts has influenced my uh, 'thinking' towards you. Really, Kurosaki, there's nothing to be afraid of._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.11pm, 13th March  
_You saying it like that makes the situation worse, you know…_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.15pm, 13th March  
_About Abarai – I think he has a thing for you too.  
__And about your boyfriend – maybe he's dumped you._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.22pm, 13th March  
_Oh god, please not him too.  
__And Grimmjow is NOT my boyfriend! We're not even in a real relationship for him to 'dump' me._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.27pm, 13th March  
_Uh huh… Whatever you say Kurosaki…  
__Just be more careful in school. Especially around Abarai._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.33pm, 13th March  
_Oh wow, now wasn't that the most obvious thing to say?_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.40pm, 13th March  
_Seriously, Kurosaki._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.44pm, 13th March  
_Yeah, yeah I know…_

* * *

Ichigo misses Grimmjow already? Aawww x3  
And I'm sorry if it's getting boring... 


	5. Finally!

Okay people, I've been in a bad mood lately so I couldn't really write smut. But I felt bad depriving people, and also because I was deprived ofgood GrimmIchi smut myself, I decided to pull myself together and write some! Note: _some_. Yes, I'm sorry - I'm still struggling to get out of my crankiness DX

Hope this is good enough for you to enjoy.

* * *

**FINALLY!  
**Saturday, 15th March

I finally get a day of break from all the havoc at school. Said havoc would be: yaoi fangirl Inoue, now joined by Rukia, who have been squealing their heads off each time Renji or Ishida looks at me funny. Ishida's part has died down after I repeatedly threatened to destroy his stupid dresses, and managing to steal one to demonstrate to him that I wasn't playing when I threatened him I would destroy them. I've never seen Ishida so hysterical in my life. 

Now with Ishida down, I only have Renji to deal with. Well, I don't dare to even approach him actually. His hungry look on me can even rival Grimmjow's. It's seriously scary. I had to have Chad tag along wherever I go to protect me. Chad's the best person to turn to when you need help, especially when it concerns you needing protection. From perverts and rabid fangirls. I really owe Chad one; a day ago he saved me from Renji when I was in the toilet and Renji was there. God, I was so traumatized, I didn't leave the safety of the classroom for lunch break for a day. Even Grimmjow is better.

And speaking of Grimmjow, that stupid cat's finally back. No, Ishida, I did not miss him no matter how many times you point out that I look 'listless' during that bastard's absence.

Anyway, when Grimmjow came back (which was after school and he literally jumped out of no where, slammed me into a tree as I was on my way home and shoved his tongue in my mouth while rubbing his hips against mine), he was in an extremely pissed mood.

"I've been tortured with _3 litres of tea_ and no freakin' sex for the past 3 days, what do ya expect my mood ta be!" he yelled. That's Grimmjow alright. I understood what he was going through, though. No, not the tea part – even_ I_ would break down having to go through that torture that only Aizen can pull. 3 days without sex is pretty depriving. 

Yes, I was aching for sex too. Shut up.

But because of his foul mood, Grimmjow was busy scowling and cursing Aizen under his breath even when we got to my room, to initiate the _activity_ we had been deprived of for a few days. So I decided to start something for a change.

It's a really awkward thing for me, but I was really aching for it, and Grimmjow wouldn't stop cursing all words known to be vulgar at Aizen. So, I tried to do the most normal thing for me to start things off.

I smacked him on the head to shut him up. And wow, it actually worked. For a second, though. Grimmjow stared at me like I was crazy for a second and just as he was about to shout at me I took advantage of his shocked state and crashed my lips onto his. It's really embarrassing, and I could feel the heat radiating off my face! And that bastard, though still shocked (I think), was smirking at me as we kissed, but I resisted the urge to smack him a second time.

So finally he calmed down and starts responding to me. Thank god, from there he took the lead; I really don't know how to do all the stuff he does to me. Kinda embarrassing, I know, but fuck it. I'd rather have it stay that way. Besides, Grimmjow seems to like doing all that shit to me, and I don't mind getting all the service. 

God, I missed that slick tongue on my skin. Grimmjow was pressing light kisses to my neck, occasionally sucking on it. I squirmed a little since it was always ticklish but felt good nevertheless. Grimmjow was leaning on my study desk, and he flipped me to his position so that I was sitting on the desk instead. He swept away all the stuff on my desk to the floor with his arm while his mouth attacks mine. Quickly, he got both our clothes off, and with that done he spread my legs and inserted two fingers into me impatiently. I would normally start 'bitching' when he takes things a little too fast and impatient, but I wanted it as badly as him, so I kept my mouth shut and took a sharp breath as he shoved his cock into me. 

I was immediately reminded of how good it felt. My desk was against the wall, so I leant on said wall and anchored myself by grabbing onto the edge of the desk as Grimmjow pounded into me. The same thing as always: the heavy panting, moans and the slight pain of fingers and nails scraping and digging into flesh as we took each other in. Though I had to say there was nothing else feeling much better than that. Grimmjow was thrusting so hard and fast, my desk shook so much and it kept banging into the wall. That and the loud moans that escaped my throat. I could feel the reverberations of my moans through the room, and I'm sure, the house. I never felt more glad that my family wasn't home yet. Operative word: yet.

About 5 minutes into the sex, I heard loud thumping footsteps on the stairs. I freaked out, scrambled off the desk (reluctantly) got my clothes on (which were quite torn thanks to Grimm) as quickly as possible and headed for the door to lock it. Just in time as someone tried to open it.

"Ichigo, my son! Why are you locking the door! Are you doing naughty things in your room which daddy shouldn't know of?" I remembered my father's irritating stupid voice rang from behind the door clearly. I felt a slight shiver ran through me at his words and my current situation. I replied to my dad saying that I was changing, while I signaled to Grimm to put his clothes on and get the hell out. He really didn't look happy. He gave a low growl of disapproval but got out of the room through the window anyway. I felt kinda bad for him.

When my dad got in he gave an exaggerated gasp at my torn clothes and the mess of my desk, screaming my mother's name and how he had failed to protect his son from a robber or rapist. I kicked him out, yelling that nothing happened and that I just had a fight as usual in school. Stupid dad.

I hope Grimm comes back later tonight though. He might be sulking at our disruption earlier.

**Deathberry _at 6.40pm_  
4 comments**

-------------------------------------------------- 

Comment by QAhatesyou 7.45pm, 15th March  
_You sound like you're looking forward to continuing what you did earlier. (hint hint)_

Comment reply by Deathberry 8.01pm, 15th March  
_You sound like a yaoi fangirl now._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 8.07pm, 15th March  
_No I don't. You're the one who's acting like a woman with that boyfriend of yours around. _

Comment reply by Deathberry 8.11pm, 15th March  
_Don't start that with me, Ishida. Remember, I still have your stupid dress._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 8.16pm, 15th March  
_Alright, fine. Just don't call it stupid. I took great pains sewing all the details and sequins on that dress; one of my finest pieces!_

Comment reply by Deathberry 8.19pm, 15th March  
_Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't share all that sewing talk with me. I don't understand and I don't want to._

Comment by PerfectInPink 4.30pm, 16th March  
_So you're the one whom Grimmjow's been visiting… I must say, I'm impressed a human boy could hook the interest of a sought-after Espada like Grimmjow._

_---------------_

Stupid Isshin for disrupting them! I know, I know... I'll try harder... But desk sex is gooood. Almost as good as kitchen sex! XD  
So! Guess who's this 'PerfectInPink'? I say it's pretty obvious... Lol, if not wait for the next post and comments in Ichigo's blog! And do review, please!


	6. I'm not a pervert

Did I take too long on this? Sorry if I did, or did not reply to your reviews... And I haven't been writing smut lately D:

* * *

**I AM NOT A PERVERT  
**Wednesday, 19th March

I know they say it's normal for teenagers my age to be 'curious' and 'adventurous' when it comes to things like sex. And as _some of you_ (and this is supposed to be a private blog, pfft…) might know, I _have_ been engaging in sex, so I don't need to be any more 'curious' or 'adventurous'! But Grimm says I should have the 'drive' to 'do more stuff'… Whatever that means.

So yesterday, he caught me using the computer, and then he goes with that stupid grin of his: "What're ya doin' there, Ichi? Surfin' porn?" I immediately replied I wasn't, and he looked somewhat _disappointed_. Then the ass went to stand behind me and leaned over to see what I was doing on the com. I wasn't typing stuff for my blog, fortunately. I was working on my homework, so I had some wordy sites on. Grimmjow scoffed at it and reached out for the mouse.

Well, I was shocked, to say the least. One reason because he knows how to use the computer, and the second was because his hand was on mine, which was on the mouse. So he was navigating the mouse with my hand under his. Yeah. I don't know why I feel so shocked about it. And kinda weird too. It felt embarrassing somehow… And I noticed how much bigger his hands were than mine, too.

Anyway, he was surfing the net (with my hand under his) and the page landed on a porn site. Yeah, a PORN SITE.

I freaked and immediately covered my eyes. I mean, what the heck?! It's porn!! PORN! It's… disgusting! Then I heard the bastard snort at my reaction. I scowled at him. Grimmjow then went to_ play_ one of the videos. I screamed at him to shut the thing off, but he wouldn't. So there I was, covering my eyes in front of the computer screen with a porn video playing. It was hetero porn though.

Then Grimmjow moved the mouse again (still with my hand_ firmly_ under his) and he clicked on a GAY porn video. I wanted to cry. But strangely I found it a little more normal than hetero porn. God, I'm totally gay aren't I? But I was still disgusted, and continued to 'whine and bitch', as Grimm would say, for him to shut the videos off. Instead he laughed again and forced me to watch. There were two guys in the video, both naked and one was sucking the other off. I cringed at the sight. It really wasn't a nice sight…

But I couldn't move from my chair. Partly because my hand was now in a vice-grip under his, and also because he started to slip his hand under my tee shirt and starts playing with my nipple. And with his godly powers of seduction… I just can't say no. Now the video showed the two guys sprawled on the bed. The dominant one was already humping the other. _Hard_. The loud moaning and groaning from the submissive one illustrated his pleasure and I couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sounds. Frankly, I think only Grimmjow is the only one that can really arouse me. He _really_ knows his way with me.

"What're ya shy about? It's the same thing as we do every night…" Grimmjow said into my ear. Damn, it feels strangely good every time he does that. He was right, though, but I just found it embarrassing and immoral to watch other people do something that is supposed to be private. "Why not we do what they're doing now?"

My breath hitched for a moment; his other hand was grazing my dick in my pants. My other hand grabbed on to his arm as he started to stroke me. The moaning from the video was starting to get more annoying than arousing. "Shut the thing off," I demanded again. I heard him growl but he switched it off anyway.

"Then we'll make our own porn," Grimmjow said, in a supposedly cheeky manner. 'Supposedly', because I can't imagine Grimmjow ever being 'cheeky'. Sadistic, yes, but not cheeky. Anyway, I glared at him, obviously with a blush because he was laughing at me again. I wanted to yell at him, but because he had the upper hand with his hand around my dick, he shut me up by resuming jerking me off again.

Of course, I was moaning my head off. He was stroking himself too I guess, since I could hear him breathing hard beside me, and his hand wasn't on mine. He continued to stroke me, and I was lost in the pleasure. I came pretty quickly; wasn't my fault he's… I was just pretty overwhelmed, when he purred "Yer better than any porn, Ichi" into my ear. Don't know if that means anything, but it's most likely just sex talk… Yeah, just sex talk.

After that Grimmjow kept bugging me to download more porn for him. I finally asked him how the hell he knew about computers, internet and especially, porn. He starts giving me this thoughtful yet mischievous look and mentioned a name that I don't know how to spell out, who has access to computers and internet. There's a 'z' in the name I suppose. I don't know, all these Espadas have weird names. I mean, look at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! Heck, I don't even know how I managed to spell their names correctly. Wait, it's the correct spelling right?

Anyway, I don't watch porn. And I will never do such a thing. Only perverts like Grimmjow and Urahara will do such a thing. I'm not a pervert so I will never watch porn. NEVER.

**Deathberry _at 8.47pm  
_**11 comments

Comment by QAhatesyou 9.12pm, 19th March  
_Why do I get the feeling that you liked his hand on yours, and wanted what he said to you to mean something? Gosh, Kurosaki, I didn't know you're the type to go all mushy for romantic stuff. Hah, SAP._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.24pm, 19th March  
_I AM NOT. And I wasn't expecting anything! Just shut up Ishida, before I do something drastic to your dress I'm still holding hostage now._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.33pm, 19th March  
_No!! Okay, okay…  
Oh, and by the way, you're a pervert too, if you didn't notice. Go read your past posts yourself and you'll see what I mean._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.51pm, 19th March  
_...I just read them and… you're right. I sound like a pervert…  
It's all Grimmjow's fault!!_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.01pm, 19th March  
_Oh, don't deny that you love him for it, Kurosaki. :)_

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.08pm, 19th March  
_I DON'T LOVE HIM. It's just a twisted strictly-sexual-only relationship._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.16pm, 19th March  
_Whatever you say, Kurosaki. :)_

Comment by PerfectInPink 10.30pm, 19th March  
_Oh, Grimmjow watches porn using my computer. Sometimes we watch it together too, and oh – your situation was the similar result after we watch them :D_

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.37pm, 19th March  
_WHAT?!_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.43pm, 19th March  
_Is that jealousy I'm detecting from you, Kurosaki? (snicker)_

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.46pm, 19th March  
_Shut up, Ishida._

* * *

Well, there you go...  
ICHIGO IS A PERV X3 And awww he's showing signs that he looooves Grimmy! I find that he can be such a girl when it comes to Grimmjow lol.


	7. It's not jealousy

Ah, I seriously took too long to write/post this and this is as much as I can write?! This sucks, I know you'll hate me on this crappy post. It's so short (but I've run out of ideas) I feel like slapping myself too.

* * *

**IT'S NOT JEALOUSY  
**Sunday, 23rd March

So I finally decided to ask Grimmjow about this… 'perfectinpink' creep about what said creep commented on my blog. You know, that comment where he said Grimmjow and him had done… _things_ before.

I asked Grimmjow last night, but in a somewhat discreet manner. I went, "So… before me, you've done anyone else before?" I know I sound like some naïve girl, but shut up. I just wanted to get the stupid feeling off my chest. But hell, he stared at me dumbly instead.

Fortunately he did reply eventually but it was, "Yeah, of course. What do ya think? I'm not an innocent little boy like you." My eye twitched at the last part. I put on a dark scowl, obviously I was really pissed.

"So, who did you screw then?" I asked angrily. I was angry over his comment on me, mind you. For the first time I saw Grimmjow contemplate, thinking real hard over it. I should have figured. Seeing how horny he is, he probably must have had screwed a bazillion things over at Hueco Mundo, be it female or male arrancars.

Surprisingly, instead he answered, "Naw, not many. All of 'em make me sick. Did a couple of bitches, but never really got deep. Only some freak Espada, 'cause he's a slut and was kinda good at it." Grimmjow smirked, looking pleased at some memory. I didn't know why, but I threw a pillow at his face. I just did subconsciously, really.

He yelled at me, asking what the hell that was for, but I didn't answer him. I was just pissed. He stared/glared at me for a few minutes before he suddenly snorted and laughed, smacking his forehead and throwing his head back to laugh real loud. I started to feel the blood rush to my face as I thought that he might have figured it out. He's sharp that way. Even if he's a stupid jackass.

"Don't worry, Ichi," Grimmjow said in between laughs, "Yer the finest ass I've got, so I'm not screwing with him anymore." Gee, how reassuring. 'Finest ass'; is that even a compliment? Fucking horny bastard.

So while I was still deep in thought fuming over his 'compliment' the bastard had the nerve to grope me. I swatted that hand away - I was just too pissed. Grimmjow frowned at me and tried again. I swatted it off again. Really, I was in no mood to be sexed up by him, even if he's a sex god. But then again, who am I kidding? Grimmjow's the most persistent pervert I've met, and he never fails to get me worked up with a few more tries. He must have been angry; he did me twice as hard than usual. I'm still very sore from last night as if we'd just done it. Argh... how am I gonna go to school? And escape Renji and the fangirls?! Arghhh...

Well, somehow it made me feel better to have him say that he wasn't screwing with that other Espada or something…

**Deathberry _at 9.07pm_  
****3 comments**

Comment by PerfectInPink 10.30pm, 23rd March  
_Did Grimmjow really say that? I must say I'm pretty insulted to be outdone by a human boy._

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.37pm, 23rd March  
_Well, too bad for you then._

Comment reply by PerfectInPink 10.40pm, 23rd March  
_This calls for an experiment :)_

..thesiteiseffinguponmeonthelinebreaks...

It's not satisfactory, I know... You may lash out on me in your reviews, I deserve it D: And I may or may not continue this... I donno; I've been writing smut oneshots and posting them at LJ instead T.T With school gonna start in 2 weeks!!


	8. It's not what you think

Oh yay, I updated! Ummm this 'post' was a product of my... desperate imagination as I struggled to stay awake through classes 8D Hope it's not too bad?

* * *

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK  
**Wednesday, 26th March

Managing to escape being alone in a room with Renji, and being pursued by rabid yaoi fangirls (Inoue and Rukia) everyday, I decided to have some break time. I didn't know how it came to be, but it ended up with me dragging Grimmjow out this afternoon. Well, not literally. I just cock-blocked him. As mentioned in previous posts, I could never win against that ass, but somehow I managed, today. This really calls for a celebration, even if I'm not the type of guy to fuss over petty celebrations. I mean, it's the first time I successfully cock-blocked him and got him to do what I want; who wouldn't be happy?

Anyway, we went out. Another thing to celebrate about: we actually did something _besides_ screwing like rabbits. Today must be a day of unprecedented victories on my part. Seriously, it was just going smoothly in an uncanny manner. I got in my spirit form since it'd be weird to have me talking to thin air in front of anybody. Further more, I'm much agile in spirit form, and it was a precaution for me so that I could take off if he starts to initiate a rape.

So there we were… a shinigami and arrancar, walking aimlessly down the street. A seriously strange image, right? A contrast of black and white, orange and teal. It's crazy, but heck, we're a pair that anybody would never call normal. We just walked past shops, looking at stuff, laugh at some random people, bicker over random stuff we see in the shops and almost started a full-scale battle in the middle of the street with hundreds of people walking by. Fortunately we didn't. Grimmjow tackled me and… groped me to submission. I admit defeat, of course, and he had me swear to get him pizza or something the next time he dropped by.

...Pizzas are expensive...

But really, it was too smooth for the day to go by. There wasn't a single hollow, a squeak from some pesky shinigami, or even a trace of wandering konpaku. Yet, I was a little grateful. I really enjoyed myself. Grimmjow surprisingly behaved himself too. _Behave_, as in not going off killing people or destroying buildings, or jump me at any moment. He did have that predatory glint in his eye when he saw the people walked past. Like a wild animal let loose and ready to hunt on anything that moved for food, but was leashed… With me being the leash, I guess. He did seem quite relaxed, though. Maybe Hueco Mundo was as bad a hell hole as school with an about-to-be-rapist-Renji, perverted-eyed Ishida and a couple of crazy yaoi fangirls.

Around evening time we just lazed around at some rooftop of a tall building. It was amazingly peaceful. With Grimmjow around one shouldn't normally call the situation peaceful, but it was for that moment. If only we did more of this than just fucking… Though I don't really have much to complain on that…

Everything was serene; we were lying on the floor, facing the red sky, and I remembered that the moment I turned I saw that Grimmjow was already snoozing, with his face still tensed and with the same grumpy frown. I remembered someone saying the same thing about me. I guess we really did have more similarities than we thought, and the major difference was the side we were on.

Oh, and about the peaceful thing? It didn't last long. With a rip of space by a Garganta, a flash of pink which reminded me of the crazy little girl Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder, and with some faggish squealing which reminded me of fangirls and an excited Ishida, all hell broke loose. Which started by jumping out of the Garganta and landing on Grimmjow's _lap_.

"Grimmjow!" I heard the pink-haired… man? Woman? At first I couldn't tell, but then I noticed the lack of chest, and the slight deepness of the voice that I concluded it was a guy. He was a pretty… man, with the uh, _figure_ and the um, pink hair… Speaking of pink hair… this must be 'perfectinpink', right?

Grimmjow jerked awake, looking mightily disgruntled from being awoken from his cat nap and also displeased at the white clad, pink-haired, bespectacled _fag_ sitting on his _lap_. More like, right on top of his crotch. At first he seemed to not recognize the guy, since he was still groggy from his sleep, then a second later, he looked very shocked.

"What the fuck are ya doing here?!" Grimmjow growled, trying to get the guy off his… lap. But the pink freak remained where he was, and I swore he wiggled… or grounded his hips on Grimmjow that made Grimmjow tense immediately and glare at him in both confusion and lust. I didn't know when my hand got on to Zangetsu's handle, or when I shouted, "Get the fuck off him!" Really, I had no idea why I said that. In fact, I thought I sounded _possessive_. (facepalm)

Pink freak finally 'noticed' me and gave me a queer look, as if he was observing and studying every bit of me like I was a test subject or something. He pushed up his glasses up his nose like Ishida does and scoffed. The pink bastard _scoffed_ at me. I glared at him, and he merely said, "How rude! After all,_ I'm_ the one who let you two have the wanted _peace and no disturbances_ from other spiritual beings! Really, Grimmjow, you chose a _shinigami boy_ over an _Espada_?"

I wanted to retort something clever back at the pink freak for calling me a boy, even if I am just 16, I'm not a pushover – I defeated almost all of Soul Society's captains and almost kicked the 6th Espada's butt! But then 'Espada' hit me like a brick and I sputtered, "You're an Espada?!" I braced Zangetsu in my hand, preparing for any potential sneak attacks. The bastard just scoffed again, _still_ on Grimmjow's_ lap_ and rolled his eyes.

With a flick of his stupid, irritating pink hair, he haughtily announced, "You really are stupider than your hair color. I am the Octava Espada, Zaa-Yel Apol-lo Gurandz!" However you spell that whacked name. Espadas and their crazy names.

Grimmjow was just pinned under that 'Zaa-Yel', maybe he was heavier than he looked. And he was staring dumbly at both me and the pink freak before he said one word, "Aizen?" That was when I too was getting panicked. Both of us would be fucked! Pink freak, fortunately said he rat him out… BUT on a condition… that made me almost go on Bankai mode and Getsuga Tenshou'd the pink bastard's ass.

"I won't tell Aizen-sama…" 'Zaa-Yel' started, stealing a glimpse at me with an arrogant, triumph glint in his eye, "unless _you_ stick with _me_." Grimmjow looked as disgusted as I was. And then his eyes moved at me almost apologetically.

"Fine."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was… My mind just shut down temporarily. When I recovered myself a moment later, I had an outburst I really didn't mean to say, "Fine. I'll go find RENJI then!" I smirked at Grimmjow's angered expression at Renji's name as I flash-stepped away angrily, got back home, slammed the window shut and locked it. It took a moment for me to realize how screwed I was.

Possibly later, by Renji.

**Deathberry **_**at 9.03pm  
**_**3 comments**

Comment by QAhatesyou 9.16pm, 26th March  
_That outing of yours sounded very much like a date. And oh joy! More drama. Kurosaki, your life never fails to be exciting, does it?_

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.24pm, 26th March  
_IT WASN'T A DATE._

Comment by PerfectInPink 10.25pm, 26th March  
_My name is spelled as Szayel Aporro Grantz!  
__And don't worry, I'll take good care of Grimmjow :_)

* * *

Aaaah I know it doesn't sound like the date you were hoping for, but it was predicted and planned by Szayel... So I might do another one, wih disastrous events, if I'm not lazy, but after the mess with Szayel's all cleared up. And with Renji too! XD Oh man, I SO enjoy acting as Ishida as I type out his sarcastic comments on Ichi's blog. With Ichigo acting all flustered and in denial about Grimmjow X3

Comment?


	9. This is disastrous

**THIS IS DISASTROUS  
**Friday, 28th March

Grimmjow didn't come yesterday, as I thought. He must have probably been busy with his new fucktoy. Just thinking about it pisses me off. I'm not pissed over the fact Grimmjow left with his new pink-haired freak, but it was because said freak _won_. I can imagine that arrogant smirk on his face, rolling his eyes at me from behind those glasses. Argh, I so wanted to kick his ass and disfigure that pretty face so badly no one would go near!

On Wednesday's post, I mentioned I was going to 'go to Renji' instead, right? Well, I tried to make my progress in that, to show that teal-haired bastard I wasn't kidding. I really tried.

I went to Renji who looked very surprised to see me approach him. He looked awkward and flustered, and with me being awkward and flustered as well, made the atmosphere very tense. I tried to speak, but the words I wanted to say were embarrassing. As everybody should know by now, I blush easily. That didn't help when Renji has a weakness of seeing me blush and fuels him to think of things I'm sure Grimmjow had thought of before.

So I did blush, and I could see Renji fidgeting already. I just can't blame him. But he did, however, took the effort to restrain himself and talked normally. Thank god. If it were Grimmjow, he would have pounced on me right there. Instead we just talked. He became the normal Renji again. Feeling comfortable, I decided to get back on track to… my original plan.

I chatted Renji up, asked him to go along with me to some shop to buy groceries for dinner (Yuzu asked me to). He seemed genuinely happy, and from his smile I kinda felt happy too. I wondered why I never really noticed Renji in that way. When we got to the shop after school, I was picking out some fruits, and tried to reach for this really shiny and nice-looking apple at the end of the booth, so I sort of bended over and tried to reach it. When I finally got it, I turned round to see Renji staring at some part of my anatomy I'd rather he not stare at.

I decided not to say anything.

Then as we walked back, we decided to sit at a park for a while, take a time off from shinigami duty (some hollows did pop up). We talked about random stuff; about Rukia, about Urahara and his wacky antics, Yoruichi-san and her sometimes scary approach, Kenpachi and his continuous desire to hunt me down for a re-match, Matsumoto's boobs, Ikkaku's baldness and… then we came to the topic of Hollows and Arrancars. It really isn't surprising to see me sweating profusely as we treaded the subject. I really didn't want to end up talking about 'the Espada who kept kicking my ass', or as Renji puts it.

But as usual, we did end up talking about the teal-haired bastard, with Renji oblivious to the fact I'd been sleeping with him. Then he asked: "What was that Espada's name again?"

Well, I didn't know why but I think I blushed when I muttered the answer. Renji didn't seem notice so he asked me to repeat again, moving closer to hear. "Grimmjow," I said, and I'm certain I blushed like mad because Renji just stared at me in surprise.

It's either Abarai Renji is very stupid, or he was just plain distracted by my red face. Because the next thing he said was, "You know, Ichigo, you're really cute when you blush." He did not mention anything about me blushing at the mention of our enemy's name. Really.

The next thing I knew, Renji leaned forward and kissed me.

My brain went dead. And then there's that familiar reiatsu which exploded angrily around us. Care to guess? It was Grimmjow's, but he didn't show himself. Renji was startled, and instantly got into spirit form, cursing "damn Arrancar, show yourself!" Grimmjow didn't, strangely. He'd be the first to respond to such a provocation, but instead he just hovered around invisibly with his angry reiatsu threatening to choke the life out of Renji. I pulled Renji away before the reiatsu could get any higher, snickering silently in triumph at the obviously jealous Sexta Espada.

But I still can't get over the fact that Renji kissed me! And now he's thinking I accepted it. This is wrong, wrong! I like him, but as a friend, so this is really going to get messed up. And as said earlier, I'm going to get screwed, and possibly by either friend who misunderstood, or an angry Espada.

I'm still screwed either way.

**Deathberry **_**at 8.35pm  
**_**5 comments**

Comment by QAhatesyou 8.56pm, 28th March  
_Are you sure it's only your boyfriend who's jealous, and not you as well? Because, Kurosaki, it's very obvious you're trying to gain your boyfriend's attention again. Heh._

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.04pm, 28th March  
_I really wish you'd get off my blog, Ishida._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.13pm, 28th March  
_Oh it'll be boring not to have an audience to such an interesting drama. Especially when it involves your classmate getting screwed in more ways than one. :D_

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.20pm, 28th March  
_Sadistic bastard._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.23pm, 28th March  
_I'd prefer to be called the 'Quincy genius of sewing'. :D_

_**/stupidlinebreakstillfuckingmessesupmylayout/**_

Ishida is retarded!! XD With his obsessive Quincy pride and all, lol. And Renji has made his move! And Grimmjow is not a happy Espada… Ichigo is so gonna get raped (possibly will be reported in his next blog post, yay!).


	10. I should have known

**WARNING**: Contains half non-con. Rape initially but Ichi's a masochistic pervert, so yanno... I was in a mixed mood of angry, high on crack and sad while I was writing this, so I don't know how it ends up to you (shrugs)

* * *

**I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN  
**Thursday, 3rd April

So, for the past few days, Renji's pretty much followed me all over the place. He's really misunderstanding the situation, and I feel bad about it. But I'd tell him very soon. Especially after what happened to me earlier today.

Grimmjow's a very possessive… Arrancar. I really should have thought of consequences, but I'm hardly a thinker who plans stuff out. And it seems my reckless plan had totally blown his fuse. I've seen Grimmjow angry and all that shit, but when he's in the _angry_ angry mood, it even scares the shit out of me. And that's the mood he was in when he slammed me to the ground in the school rooftop this late afternoon.

I was on the rooftop for dramatic purposes. For some strange reason I just had to go to the rooftop and mope. But not about Grimmjow, seriously. Then suddenly I just got a trace of Grimmjow's spirit power and the next thing I see is the freaking concrete floor of the school roof. With an _angry_ angry Sexta Espada perched on my back, squeezing the breath out of me due to his weight. He's heavy, and I just truly noticed that, despite being under him in numerous occasions and _tight_ situations.

"So, Ichigo, ya havin' fun with the pineapple?" Grimmjow snarls into my ear. Usually I get turned on by that, but his voice was filled with intent-to-kill rather than intent-to-fuck, so I shivered in reply. But his hand slipping under my shirt made me bite my lip. Just his hand on my skin sends shivers down my spine – in a good, horny way, that is. Well, what do you expect?! I haven't been laid for almost a week ever since Grimmjow went off with that pink bitch.

Thinking of that, it made me all pissed again so I said through clenched teeth, "And what about you? Having fun screwing that pink bastard?" Grimmjow snorted and pulled my head back by the hair. He bites on my neck hard enough that it cut through the skin and drew blood. He does have a blood fetish at times.

"I know what ya're trying to do, Ichi, and I gotta say that it_ is_ working," he sneers against my neck. His hand under my shirt continued to grope on my stomach and chest, and was really distracting. Suddenly he dug his nails into the skin at my chest sharply and I cried out in pain. "Did ya forget, Ichi," he said, "that I'm possessive towards _my property_." I didn't know why, but I felt like punching him in the face for calling me 'property'. What am I, some toy for him? Wait, that _is_ what I am to him.

His fingers were almost practically inside my flesh; I knew Grimmjow deliberately held back so as not to draw too much blood and make a mess out of me or something. The pain was overwhelming. It was as if he was going to rip my heart out, or squeeze at it slowly until it burst. This time my instinct to fight back kicked in. He was really going to kill me, I thought. I managed to knock him off me and punched the skull badge to my chest. I got into my shinigami form and was about to draw Zangetsu but once again I got knocked off my feet.

He pinned me to the floor by the neck, his grip on it so tight I felt my windpipe almost crushing under the pressure. I clawed at him in panic – not really manly, but what could I do with Zangetsu flung away from my reach? I'm not really a one-to-one combat fighter too. Grimmjow just had this crazy, angered look on him but all I could feel was mixed emotions, mainly of fear and anger myself. He ripped my shihakushou away with his free hand, the other still on my neck.

Grimmjow leaned in and shoved his tongue into my throat as he pulled down my hakama. I coughed when he pulled away and for a moment he loosened his grip and my eyes snapped up to him. He was grinning manically and he said, "This time I'll make sure _ya know_ ya are my property." He moved his hand from my neck to my shoulder as he positioned himself on his knees on top of me. His grip continued to be vice-like, with his nails painfully into my skin and flesh. I was dizzy from loss of breath and before I knew it, he tugged at my legs, pulled them over his shoulders and thrust into me in one swift motion. There was no preparation or carefulness whatsoever. He just haphazardly thrust in dry, and I screamed out in pain. His right hand on my thigh and his left hand on my shoulder where pulled me to his hips, impaling me deeper.

Tears stung my eyes as I gave another soundless scream. I felt torn apart and so messed in my mind, I wanted to die to stop the pain. There was blood, I was sure of it, but I couldn't move. It hurt so much that even my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I shut them tightly, gnashing my teeth together to wish the pain away. The only thing I managed to say was, "You're hurting me." He grunted in reply, but his hand started pumping on my limp dick. The slight pleasure started to blur out the pain.

I clutched onto him now, and let him take over. It was starting to get good – the pain was fading as he started hitting that spot. Maybe I was accustomed to the rough treatment, or maybe I was just a plain masochist, but we continued fucking, blood and all from the clawing, scratching and rough fucking, but I came anyway. Heck, at the back of my mind, I knew I was getting off slightly from the pain. But I'll be damned if I ever want to be raped like that ever again.

When we were done, I just laid there on the floor in a mess, but covered (thankfully). I was still in pain. The sharp pain from my torn ass came back again but it was tolerable. Grimmjow had already stood up and looked ready to take off. Irresponsible bastard.

"Yer a stupid berryhead, ya know," Grimmjow said after a while of silence. I stared at him confusedly. "I can't afford to have Aizen know if Szayel told him about this, so I didn't really have a choice, ya shit head." I blinked at him, then absorbed what he said. I mentally slapped myself on the face for being so naïve and childish. _Of course_ he had to go with that pink freak. And here I was throwing a tantrum over it. Jeez.

Not likely of me to say such a thing, but Grimmjow was right, and I did deserve this… punishment, or whatever that pervert called it.

"I handled the problem with Szayel already," Grimmjow said again. I wanted to ask him what he did to him but he continued with a smug smile before I could even open my mouth. "I'll tell ya when I get back and then we'll do this again."

"What?! I am not gonna have my ass torn apart by a fucker like you again," I shouted at him, half meaning what I said, but he merely smirked.

"Don't tell me ya didn't get off on the pain, ya masochistic strawberry." Bulls-eye. "Don't worry, I'll treat ya _very_ gently, if ya don't forget that _yer mine_." How very reassuring. With that the moron went back to that stupid black hole of his.

Okay, one problem solved, one more to go with a new problem popping up. The other problem would be Renji, and the new one would be my ass stinging with pain.

Hey, maybe I can use this as an excuse to skip school.

**Deathberry **_**at 7.34pm  
**_**5 comments**

Comment by QAhatesyou 8.03pm, 3rd April  
_Wow, I figured that you are a masochist when I noted (from your blog posts) how rough your boyfriend is in sex, and I didn't know I hit it right. I have amazing Quincy senses._

Comment reply by Deathberry 8.26pm, 3rd April  
_Would you stop repeating yourself on your pride for your Quincy race? It's very… freaky._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 8.40pm, 3rd April  
_The Quincy pwnz the shinigami._

Comment reply by Deathberry 8.43pm, 3rd April  
_Uh huh… Yeah, whatever. Look, Ishida, help me on the Renji problem. You're smart right? Now help me out._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 8.51pm, 3rd April  
_I would have appreciated your compliment more, but just what do you want me to do? Seduce him so that he won't come after you?_

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.00pm, 3rd April  
_Hey, you know what. That's a great idea! Do that, Ishida, please._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.04pm, 3rd April  
_Very funny, Kurosaki. Can't you see sarcasm when you see one?_

Comment reply by Deathberry 9.11pm, 3rd April  
_Come on, Ishida… I'll treat you to uh… your sewing stuff if you help me out._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 9.17pm, 3rd April  
_Well, now that you mention that bribe, let me consider it.  
By the way, I see you're very happy with your almost-happy ending with your boyfriend. :D_

_--_

Is it narcisstic of me to say I love the comments to 'Ichi's blog' when I'm the one who wrote it down myself? Lol, but srsly I have fun when I write them XD I lol'd hard at Ishida's comment 'The Quincy pwnz the shinigami'. May be OOC, but heck, I can picture him typing that online! He has such great pride in being a Quincy anyways, so why not? Heehee...

I'm sorry if it turns out crappy, this chapter/post, but I did mention 'Ichi's gonna get raped' in the prev chapter. So rape it is. Somewhat. Well, they always fight and then make up to each other by a good fucking session. 8D I love their relationship XD Lol, okay, enough of my ranting! Next chapter would tell what Grimm did to Szayel (it's gonna be crack, most likely). I think I'll post it next next week, because I have orientation camp for almost the whole of this coming week and no access to interwebz (aka p0rn!) D:


	11. Pain in the ass

**PAYBACK'S A BI... UH, A PAIN IN THE ASS  
**Tuesday, 8th April

Grimmjow and I pretty much returned to the same track we had been on earlier. I'm kinda glad it did. Just don't ask me why.

He already settled it somehow with that pink-haired freak, and I already told Renji that I didn't really accept him, 'cause I've already got someone else in mind. I felt kinda bad, though, since he gave that sad face. But he seemed to have quickly got over it. In fact, I thought I saw him hanging around Ishida more. Wow. It's kinda... freaky.

But I guess Ishida really did what I asked him to. If only I managed to see how was it that he did. Because really, I can't picture Ishida, the serious four-eyed 'human sewing machine' with the greatest pride for his Quincy race, to seduce someone. A shinigami at that. Wait... in fact, I think I'll take that back. It's just... too weird a scene to think of.

So anyway, I've asked Grimmjow what he actually did to Szayel or whatever his name was. Grimmjow just gave me that eerie grin and whispered huskily to my ear, "Do ya really want ta know?" I was hoping he didn't do what I think he did to that pink freak. Not that I'm _jealous_ or anything like that, pfft.

Grimmjow pulled me closer to him and started groping my thighs. I could only shiver in reaction. I wanted to protest but he shut me up with his mouth on mine; that sinful tongue exploring wildly in my mouth. He palmed the bulge in my pants through the fabric and I moaned at the friction. I did, however, manage to push him back and I smirked in triumph at his surprised expression. But somehow with that thick head of his, he managed to outwit me and twirled me round, so my back faced him, my arms held together by his vice-like grip and pressed to my back. I struggled and cussed with all my might, but of course, that didn't deter him one bit. Instead, Grimmjow took a step further.

"Ya know, Ichi..." he started again, as he leaned my back against his chest and slowly undid the button of my pants; I moaned a little but bit my lip quickly to stop the sounds. "He was moaning just like ya when I did this to him..." I snapped my eyes open and glared angrily at him, but was cut short when his hand grabbed my dick and started stroking. I was angry at him and _really_ wanted to cause him some pain, but _something else_ was too distracting. "Ya know what else I did to him, Ichi?" I could only groan in both anger and pleasure as his other hand slid beneath my shirt and onto my chest, playing with my nipples.

I didn't know why but I asked him back, "What?" He gave his devilish grin and nipped at my ear.

"This," he murmured, and he jerked at my cock hard. I gasped at that and threw my head back and rested it on his shoulder, panting. He pinched my hard nipples and played with the tip of my cock. I squirmed against him and tried to break free but was in vain. If I had I would have ripped his arms off and castrated him right there for having the nerve to even speak of his pink-haired _lover_. "And ya know what else, Ichi? He absolutely_ loved it_ when I finger-fucked him just like... _this_." I remembered the moment the last word rolled off his lips, his fingers plunged deep into me. If I'm not wrong, it was three in one go, and I couldn't hold back a slightly pained moan (my ass was still a little sore from Grimm 'raping' me). He slid them in and out of me smoothly despite the absence of lube. His free hand paid attention to my hardened cock and coated it with the pre-cum that had leaked out of the slit. I could remember the chill of his hands on my cock, and that it had sent shivers through my body.

He gave a soft, wicked laugh by my ear and continued to tease me. I could feel his own erection poking at my back, and I was getting frustrated at why he was going on about what he actually did with that pink-haired bastard. If he was trying to get me riled up with _jealousy_, he was sorely mistaken...

Okay, fine, I admit I felt _a little _mad that he slept with that pink fucker instead, but _just a little_. Then he continued to aggravate me with the mention of the other asshole, "He was giving all these delicious moans yer making that makes me want ta _eat him up_." I was fuming mad by that statement.

"Well then why didn't you?" I growled at him with difficulty (he was still fucking me with his fingers). His hand holding my arms in place continued to keep its hold.

"I did, actually," he said casually with a smug smirk. What I would give to wipe that fucking smirk off his face at that time... "Then I fucked him so hard he was screaming my name and begging for _more_." Really, I was mad beyond belief. What was he trying to say by mentioning that what's-his-name while playing with me?! That was my thought at the time, but really when I learned the truth I just had a brain freeze.

You'll know about it later.

So, as I was saying - He finally had his fingers out and I sighed. Out of relief or frustration or still in deep hatred and anger at the teal-haired fucker, I wasn't sure myself. I was still disoriented at that time to notice that he already had the lube out, slapped it on his hard cock and soon e ough he heaved me onto it. Actually, he practically dropped me on it. Gravity drove me further on him until he was buried in me to the hilt. I groaned at the full sensation; his cock had just grazed at my prostate.

I half-growled half-moaned again as he continued his taunting/dirty talk into my ear. He was groaning too. "Love that, don't ya? Just like that _whore_... moaning for more with my cock sliding in and out of his ass..." He grabbed my hips and lifted me up and down on his shaft, continuing to whisper those words into my ear until I was close to screaming.

We both came in a matter of moments. And despite that I was still numb with anger at him. Grimmjow moved and dressed up. He threw the bed covers on me with an impassive face. I didn't react; I just lay there with the deepest scowl I could muster and glaring holes into the floor.

Finally the silence broke and he asked, "Ya angry, Ichi?" This time I snapped my eyes at him.

"Angry?" I yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Grimmjow's face remained impassive, but I saw a little curl at the ends going upwards. I was beyond pissed. "Of course I'm angry, you fuckhead!" Then I went on and on rambling about how insensitive he was; first he raped me, then assured me, then he half-raped me again while mentioning what he did with that pink fucker. I wanted to tear the teal-haired asshole into little bits.

After I finally exhausted myself in ranting for almost 15 minutes with Grimmjow simply observing me in amusement, he said, "Ya really believe I did him?"

I just stared at him. I didn't really know what to believe. "Seein' ya all riled up with jealousy over me being with Szayel simply cracks me up, Ichi, cuz yer just so goddamn adorable at it," and with that the asshole grinned and kissed me on the lips. As said earlier, my brain just froze. I didn't know what to say or how to react.

I did, however, grab my desk chair and threw it at him. Unfortunately I missed and the thing broke. Now I have to get a new chair... Anyway, I wasn't really listening to him when he explained. I was staring at my broken chair. I needed the damn chair to sit on my desk and do homework! And to use the computer. I'm now using one of the chairs from the dining table as a replacement. Stupid Grimmjow.

I think what Grimmjow did was that he almost did the pink freak, baiting him with a game of S&M and ended up having him locked up to the bed for a couple of days. Then Grimmjow did something to his shampoo that gave him an afro hairdo or something (I remembered stifling a laugh at that thought), and proceeded to destroy a number of his computers. Grimm grinned smugly saying that Aizen didn't even bother to punish him for causing chaos to Szayel and that Szayel finally gave up and 'let him go', since he loved his computers, his hair and whatever stuff more than Grimm's um... _thing_.

So uh, that's what happened, as Grimmjow said it. It's unbelievably stupid, if you ask me. But whatever, everything's back to normal and I really don't need anything else to make my already abnormal life even more weird.

Thinking about this makes my head hurt. I'm going to sleep.

**Deathberry **_**at 10.05pm  
**_**7 comments**

Comment by QAhatesyou 10.11pm, 8th April  
_...No I didn't do what you asked me to. Abarai just... found my presence more comforting after having the truth smacked in his face._

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.20pm, 8th April  
_Yeah right. He found your presence very **comforting**, I'm sure._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.27pm, 8th April  
_At least he wasn't acting as bad as you were when your boyfriend ditched you._

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.34pm, 8th April  
_He's not my boyfriend, goddammit! And I wasn't acting that badly!!_

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.41pm, 8th April  
_Uh-huh, like moping at your desk every single day, refusing to have lunch with your friends and depressing the whole class with your mood wasn't bad._

Comment reply by Deathberry 10.48pm, 8th April  
_Just get out of my blog, Ishida._

Comment reply by QAhatesyou 10.52pm, 8th April  
_The Quincy wins once again. (snicker)_

-**AN's notes**-  
(facepalm) Ishida and his Quincy pride... lol!

Yay I updated. After a freaking month. Good god, I feel horrid. And this was a crappy chapter I know. Seriously, I have completely no mood to write! No ideas whatsoever! DD: And the next chapter may be the last chapter, but of course it's not Ichi's last blog post. I'm just gonna have a closing chapter so that they can have a... normal couple life... or something like that. A proper date with chaos or something. Or maybe more fucking. Lol, tell me which one you want. But seeing how I am I might take months just to update one chapter, so if you're bored and in dire need of GrimmIchi, then please do hop by my LJ (the link to it is my homepage in my profile); there's a list of oneshots of the two there.

Once again, I apologize deeply for the lack of updates. Please bear in mind I am a procrastinator, lazy and losing my creative juices. I also have school now, which has bombarded me with mini-projects even though the second week has just passed. And I had just and am still facing a difficult loss. Thanks for understanding!


	12. Normal?

Yes yes you can shoot me, stir fry me, beat me to a pulp for taking so damn long but this is the end... _finally_... Had to urge myself like mad to end this, and whenever I try to write something else, this series kept haunting me to _end it_. So yeah, this is the last 'blog post' to end all the fun... I've had fun but all good things gotta end, as always...

This would be a serious, kinda sappy post... for some reason... And... no smut because I think it feels weird to have so. I have lots of smut in my other writing (which would hopefully come...) so please don't hurt me. Yet.

-----------------------------

**IS THIS NORMAL?**

Friday, 11th June

Jeez, has it really been 2 months? Time flies fast... Life's suddenly been hectic; I wanted to blog, but I kept getting interrupted, either by shinigami duties, or an intrusive blue-haired arrancar.

Ever since the pink-haired freak incident, Grimmjow seems to be getting more... possessive lately. Well, I don't know whether to be flattered or irritated. He doesn't like it when I hang out with my friends, and leaves more obvious marks on me nowadays. It's embarrassing! Do you know how many times a week I have to answer questions on why I look like I've been abused at home when I come from a decent (even if it can get crazy) and respectable family?! Yuzu and the old man has been knocking at my door, sometimes in the middle of the night when we were busy... doing stuff because we uh, got too loud with the slamming against the walls and the floor. Karin looks at me funny every time now.

Goooosh, my excuses were pathetic... I mean, who the hell works out with his punching bag in the wee hours of the night!? And I'm pretty sure I was a little too vocal... Ah, fuck Grimm, and I don't mean it literally! I wish I could just dig a hole and hide there for a month to escape shame. The bloody fucker was totally nonchalant about it though... But for some reason he's pretty different.

Still the jerk with the foul-mouth, reckless, aggressive and insensitive, but he stays behind more often now... and he laughs more sincerely. His usual laugh is hollow, cold, and insincere, like he's laughing at you rather than at your joke, but now he seems to appreciate me more? Good god I sound like a woman. I remembered him saying something about me being better than the hicks over at Hueco Mundo. Well, I guess I am kinda flattered.

...This isn't really a good thing is it? We hardly have physical fights now. I used to depend on him for the crazy, bloody fights that I enjoy to vent my frustration, but we hardly do that now. It's so surreal, now that I look back – Grimmjow tackles, wrestles, scratches and chokes but soon enough it'd all melt away pleasure replaces pain. This is very very surreal. So let me ask you, is this normal?

I'm kinda worried that pink-haired freak did something to Grimm back at Hueco Mundo out of revenge... Like addled with his brains, inject him with some crazy drugs or just did something so horrendously gay it made Grimmjow this way. Or is it just me?

The past few months in which I did not blog was rather amusing, despite the sudden rise off goddarn random arrancar which Grimm guessed was probably sent by that Szayel guy out of rage and jealousy (hah, fag acting like a scorned bitch). Rukia and even Orihime was also hanging around more often as if to catch me doing some naughty things (no pun intended). They were already giggling at Renji and Ishida, whom I'm sure are already banging (do not deny it, you four-eyed freak; I swear I caught you guys leering at each other) and I think the two fangirls are scheming and teaming up with our local perverted candy shopkeeper Mr Urahara to hound me, stalk me and find out who I'm with now...

I am trying my very best to sharpen my intuition and speed, in such cases where I sense incoming danger and the need to shove Grimmjow into closeted spaces and pretend nobody's around. Darn shinigami and fangirls are a force to be reckoned with – that I have learned as much.

As for today, however, was a relatively calm day. Hardly any hollow around, nor was there any sneaky shinigami to poke around and disturb my business. No, not even Renji who still occasionally stares at my ass with what looks like a sense of longing or Ishida who now glares at me slightly whenever he catches Renji doing so.

Glad to see the progress of their relationship.

Meanwhile for me, it is a needed break. But good things can never last long. Again, as if he knew, Grimmjow popped up, dropping himself onto me who was already on the bed after another long day of school and shinigami duties. It was already the norm; I accepted his sudden intrusions and entrances just like I did for my old man's crazy antics and flying kicks.

I guess this is how it's gonna be every day.

...I wish it could stay so.

I don't like thinking about this, it's so depressing. I can tell Grimmjow avoids thinking of it too.

So I was under him, a little taken aback and out of breath since he was on top of me and all. He flashes his usual grin at me again – both of us know what is going to happen. I couldn't help but feel at ease and smirked back... It really was getting too normal and familiar...

A little kiss and a little groping from him earned us another knock on the door, worried calls from both my sister and my dad, wailing that they were gonna save me from the 'evil bad guy' who is haunting my dreams. I really should learn self-control, it's getting too embarrassing.

Gave another excuse of me falling off my bed in my sleep, and I was once again molested – this time with a gag in my mouth and me tied to the bed. Wasn't the first time really, and I doubt it'd ever be the last.

Looks like things are gonna stay this way for the time being, and I gotta stay I'm satisfied with the pace of my life now. Gotta admit... having Grimmjow around is better... I guess would regret a little if I left things as they are when he went back with that pink-haired freak, but don't tell that to Grimmjow would you? He's gonna laugh at my face and screw me to the ground with that smug look on him, that bastard.

...Yup, things are looking normal.

_**Deathberry at 9.56pm**_

_**6 comments  
**_

Comment by **QAhatesyou** 10.00pm, 11th June

How nice, Kurosaki, you finally updated. I was getting bored while your blog-posting was on hold. Glad to know your sex life has returned to normal. (snickers)

Comment reply by **Deathberry** 10.04pm, 11th June

Are you sure you don't drop by my blog just to get ideas of what to do in bed while you're with Renji? (grins)

Comment reply by **QAhatesyou** 10.13pm, 11th June

You're being ridiculous, Kurosaki!

Comment reply by** Deathberry **10.25pm, 11th June

Yeah well wish ya both luck!

Comment by **Pantera** 6.15am, 12th June

I see yer growing attached to me eh, Shinigami? Never knew I meant so much to ya hah. Better show it when we're in bed next time!

Comment reply by **Deathberry** 11.42am, 12th June

GRIMMJOW?!!?!?!

-**AN's mindless chatter**-

IT'S COMPLETE. YAY. NO SEX, SORRY, BUT IT'D FEEL WEIRD AND OUT OF PLACE IMO. So yeah... there it goessssss. I totally cannot do multi-chap anymore D: Gonna return to do one-shots...

Express your joy/displeasure/disappointment through reviews, thanks :)


End file.
